Different
by BluCourage
Summary: What if on Rika's birthday After Runaway Locomon the Digimon had to leave, right after it? What if the Tamers wanted them back? What if something goes wrong? Rukato! I hope you like! This is six years after the movie!
1. Chpt 1: New Life meeting the Old

__

**Different**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

What if on Rika's birthday the Digimon had to leave right after it? What if the Tamers wanted them back? What if something goes wrong?

* * *

Chapter 1: New life meeting the old

A tall, well built man with shaggy brown hair stood on top of a tall cliff. His reddish-brown eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses with red lense as they scanned the area. His skin was a kind-of dark brown, while his face was void of any emotion. His face was around his neck was a small gold and red device. He wore a red wifebeater with a black leather jacket over it. On his shoulder, covered by the jacket, was a tattoo of a hazard sign He wore a pair of fingerless gloves with a simple pair blue jeans. His shoes were a red and black pair of sneakers.

In his arms lay a tiny red creature that looked like a ball. It's charcoal black eyes were closed, as it snored quietly. His tiny bat-like ears twitched in his sleep.

It had been a long, hard day for the both of them. They were exhausted. The man took one more look around and noticed the sun was setting, and turned around. He went down the tall cliff and came to a stop at a waterfall at the bottom. He glanced around quickly and then darted inside the waterfall. Inside he heard a female's voice, singing.

_'Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_  
_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_  
_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_  
_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_  
_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_  
_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
__Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_  
_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams'_

The cave was very beautiful. The walls looked like they were made of crystals. They shimmered all different colors of blue. On the floor was what looked like a nice, warm rug. On the rug lay a yellow ball of fur. It had a yellow tail, with the tip of it white, swaying in the air.

The young man half grinned and reached down to pick it up. It let out a low 'meow' and snuggled into his chest. He continued on his way in the cave.

He walked over to a room that looked like a living room. There was a TV, couch, rugs, and a table. He gently sat the two creatures down on the couch. He took off his sunglasses and put them on the table and headed for the beautiful voice.

_'All of us what to take a lasting happiness_  
_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
__We have peace of mind  
__Someday all the people find the way to love'_

He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen door. He stared at the figure before him. There in front of him stood his best friend in the whole world, besides the two creatures asleep on the couch. She was the only reason he hadn't lost his mind in this world, and he returned the favor to her. Humans were not meant for this world. But when had that ever stopped them?

The woman in front of him was busy making food. Her waist length reddish-blonde hair, was tied up in a very high ponytail. Her violet eyes sparkled as she sang. Her cheery-red lips kept grinning, even as she sang. Her skin tone was not as dark as his, it was only a light brown. Her cheeks were flushed as she rocked her hourglass shaped figure to the beat. Around her neck was a blue device, very similar to his. She wore a blue tanktop with a tattoo of a yin-yang on her shoulder. Her blue jeans were very simple, with blue and black sneakers.

_'Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
__We live on together and we will find some precious things  
__Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
__Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind  
__In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
__There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
__They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine  
_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
__And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
__Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
__Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today'_

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to her body.

_'Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_  
_We live on together and we will find some precious things  
__Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_  
_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die'_

She swung around to face him. As her eyes rested on him, her violet eyes sparkled even more, as they shined with happiness to see him. "Kato! I thought you were going to be late for dinner." Her voice was like a angel. He chuckled. "As if I would be late and miss out on your wonderful meal!" His voice was deep and husky. Her face lit up at the compliment.

"Aww! Kato your so sweet. Now go watch TV!" She shooed him out of the kitchen. He chuckled. He was never aloud to help, when it came to cooking and cleaning. He plopped down on the couch, away from the two creatures. He reached over to the table in front of him and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and looked for a good channel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the kitchen the woman was running around trying to get every thing ready. She enjoyed cooking and cleaning, especially for Kato the two creatures.

She wasn't sure how long she had known the three of them, but she knew it was a long time. None of them could remember what their life had been like before they came to this world. They been in this world for six years. And as long as she could remember Kato had always been there to protect her.

She smiled. She loved him, very much. He was her best friend, besides the two creatures, in all of the worlds.

She walked over to the oven and pulled out a two trays of Guilmon, Calumon, and Renamon bread. She started to place all of them on a large platter, and carried them into the dinning room. She continued to do this with all of the food.

After all of the food was put in the dinning room ready to be eaten, she headed for the living room. On the couch lay the two creatures snuggled up to eachother, while Kato sat watching something. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Ruki, dinners ready?" He questioned. Though he knew there was no need to ask, she wouldn't have tapped him on the shoulder if not. She would have just sat down beside him and lean on his shoulder or just sat down in his lap.

Ruki nodded. She reached down and gently woke up the creatures. "Jyarimon. Reremon. Wake up. Its time to eat." She said in a motherly voice.

Both Jyarimon and Reremon looked up at Ruki and smiled, or in Jyarimon's case grinned. They both jumped into her outstretched arms. She giggled as they snuggled into her. "I'm gonna go grab Calumon! And make sure they all get ready for dinner."

She paused. She had felt something strange. Yet so familiar. She looked over at Kato, and noticed he to had frozen. He turned his head to look at her.

"I'll be back!" He stalked over to the door, grabbing his glasses along the way. "Make sure you have what we need. Just in case."

She nodded, with a worried expression on her face. She looked down at the digimon in her arms. "Lets go get Calumon." She walked into her and Kato's bedroom. On their bed was Calumon, looking worried. When he noticed Ruki, he smiled.

She headed over to him and sat down Reremon and Jyarimon next to him. She walked over to one of the two closets and opened it. In there were two decks of cards, two deck of card holders, a sword, two crests and tags; and also an extra card with a picture of a motorcycle on it. She put the crests into their tags and put one of them on. The symbol was a crescent moon. The other one was of a sun, which looked very similar to the crest of courage. She put the decks of cards in their rightful holders and strapped hers on her belt that was on her waist. She picked up two bags and opened the other closet, grabbing clothes and putting them into the bag for Kato. After she was done with his, she started grabbing her own clothes. She set them by the front of the cave, leaving the three digimon in her room. She went to the kitchen and gabbed some food to give the digimon.

She grabbed Kato's cards and crest and placed it on the bed. "I wonder whats wrong..." She bit her lip.

Bout that time Kato walks in. "Someone opened a rift between the worlds..." He said grimly.

"From our side?"

"No...the other side." She picked up his crest and cards and tossed them to him, which he caught easily.

"So what do we do?" He put the crest around his neck and hooked the deck to his belt.

"We go. Its coming this way anyways." She nodded and walked over to hand him the card with the motorcycle. He looked over at the digimon and noticed they were eating.

Ruki noticed. "I'll grab some food for you!" She was about to go get it when he grabbed her arm. "I'm fine! I'll eat when we get to what ever world we are heading for. I'm going to get everything ready. You grab them."

He walked out of the cave completely and grabbed his D-Tector(or D-Arc) from around his neck. He slashed the card through it.

DIGIMODIFY

"Digimodify! Transportation Activate!" His D-Ark started to glow as did a large part of the area around him. A huge jeep appeared from the light. He grabbed the two bags Ruki had left for him to pack up and put them in the very back. Turning around he noticed that Ruki was behind him wearing a black hoodie ,with his sword and the three digimon.

She handed him a piece of Guilmon bread and said. "I know you said you could wait, but if we are attacked you will need your strength." He nodded. Grabbing his sword, he put it in the back. Ruki got in the front seat and leaned over into the back seat to put the digimon in. She made sure they were secure and turned back around. She put on her sunglasses, that had blue lenses.

Kato got in the driver's seat and buckled up. Usually he never did, but going to different worlds was not a fun ride. He started the jeep up. He feels Ruki tap him on his shoulder, so he turns to face her.. "Yeah Ruki?"

"I have something for you. Something that we had forgotten..." She smiles warmly at him. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a pair of yellow rimmed goggles.

Kato's face turned expressionless as he reached for the goggles. "Why do I have the feeling we are going to regret going to this other world...?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Yamaki were is the portal going to open?" Questioned Henry. Ryo, Jeri, Hazu, Kenta, and Susie stood behind him. Along with Rika's mother and grandmother, Takato's parents, and his father were behind all of them.

Yamaki smirked. "The park."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review!!


	2. Chpt 2: Home

_**Different**_

Chapter 2: Home…

"Henry…I can't believe it! They are actually coming back!" Jeri exclaimed. Her hair now reached a little past her shoulder blades, with the side ponytail. She wore a knee length green dress.

Henry smiled, "Yeah I cannot wait to see them again". He looked around at everyone. "Well it won't be hard for them to not recognize us, we haven't changed at all." It was true, no one had really changed. Just mostly physical change, like the guys were more built and the girls had gotten curves…well girl since Susie was still too little for that.

"Oh!!! I cannot wait to see my sweet Takato!!" Jeri grinned as she said that. Brining out her old sock puppet, it exclaimed "Yea Takato! Yea yeah!!"

Ryo spoke up with a smirk, "hnn..I bet Pumpkin can't wait to see me". His voice was as arrogant as his stance.

Everyone but Kazu rolled their eyes at his arrogance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bright and dark swirls of lights moved around them. Everything seemed to be moving in a fast speed, yet so slow.

"You know…after a while this shit gets fucking boring!" Kato exclaimed in annoyance.

"Kato! Be patient!" Ruki lightly scolded him with a sweet smile, as she lightly slapped his broad shoulder.

Kato rolled his eyes as he laid in his seat, which had been reclined backwards. He slowly ran a hand through Ruki's hair, which was resting on his chest. Beside her lay the three sleeping Digimon.

"It must take a lot out of them.." Ruki told him with a sad smile on her face. "Remember that one time this happened they had been Rookies and this warp had sucked all their energy away."

"Mhh…Yeah I remember. We almost lost them because of that."

Ruki shivered in fear as tears started to fill her eyes. "Kato, I don't want to lose any of you!" Her voice broke in despair.

He pulled her tighter to his body, "You can never lose me Ruki. We belong to each other."

It was true. After all these years they had been together, the only person they could remember was the other, and of course the digimon.

"Its close…" Kato told her quietly, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sparks of gold, red, blue, and white flew in a circle around the fountain in the park. The sparks started to pick up speed, as they circled. Soon the lights moved so fast they became one, causing it to look like a hurricane.

Everyone started to slowly step back, afraid of being sucked in and scared that they might of failed. Their faces held confusion and terror.

Suddenly the sparks stopped moving before they all shot into the air, blocking the fountain from view. A loud crash could be heard from inside the wall of sparks. The sparks slowly started to disappear, starting from the top.

As soon as all of the sparks were gone you could see a huge black jeep with two figures inside. One male while the other was obviously female. The male swiftly got out of the jeep and turned to help the female out, who had grabbed three small creatures.

The digimon, with the Tamers, all sniffed the air, recognizing the smell. "Guilmon! Renamon! Calumon! Takato! Rika!" The digimon screamed, making the humans do the same.

Kato looked at all of them in suspicion, blocking Ruki and the digimon from view with his body.

* * *

**REVIEW**:

**He Who Hides In Plain Sight**: WOW! Thank you very much! I am very very thank ful you like it!! Sorry its taken a long time to update but you know...been busy lol. Thank you for your review!

**Triser**: Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter. I was hoping it wouuld be better, but i had to update. I felt bad for abandoning it like i did.

**Nemisis96730**: Thank you for the review! Glad you liked it!

* * *

PLEASE R&R! :) Sorry its VERY short!


	3. Chpt 3: Who Are You?

**_Different_**

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Ruki, not being able to see over Kato, sighed while Kato continued to block her from view and still looked suspicious. "Who are you?" He growled out, not letting his guard down once.

The others chuckled; Takato always had a strange sense of humor. "Takato! Stop joking around!" Jeri said, a grin never growing on her face.

Kato looked at them questionably, though the suspicion was still evident. Ruki, wanting to see them, put her each hand on his shoulders and used the jeep as a stepping stool. Once she could see she looked around in disbelief, she had never seen so many _humans_ before. It had always been just Kato and herself, and deep down…she always had hoped it would stay that way.

"Pumpkin!" An annoying voice broke her out of her thoughts, making her face a handsome, yet arrogant boy.

Ruki looked at him questionably, tightening her hands on Kato's shoulders subconsciously. Her breath hitched as she saw him step closer to them. All she could think of was this guy taking her away from Kato, causing tears to fill her eyes.

Kato growled and bared his teeth at the boy who was coming close to the ones he cared for. Kato had noticed the boy also had his eyes on Ruki and was calling her strange names. The thought of him taking Ruki away caused him to see red, his hands balling into tight fists.

Terriermon, seeing what was about to happen, quickly jumped in, "Moumantai! Jeez Takato, your acting like you don't know us!" He chuckled, though everyone could hear the slight edge of fear. Ryo stopped moving closer once Terriermon brought his attention to Takato.

Henry looked at his two best eighteen-year-old friends and said seriously, "Terriermon's right…you guys…your acting as if you have no clue who we are…"

A shiver of fear went down everyone's back at that thought. They had just gotten them back, and now they find out that maybe they actually didn't.

Kato still stayed in his over protective position, while Ruki jumped down from the jeep and picked the three Digimon up again before turning back to them. However, this time, she stood beside Kato, rather than behind him.

All three of the Digimon started to sniff the air, not sure whether or not to trust the strangers. Two of them growled, ready to fight if needed, while the other one hugged Ruki closer. "Reremon! Jyarimon! That's enough!" Ruki scolded quietly, not wanting to seem rude to these strangers. Then she turned to the strangers, biting her lip, "Excuse me, um…" She squinted her eyes, she had no clue what their names were. She felt Kato stiffen, "Um, not to be rude or anything but, who are you people? And what world we are in?"

Rika's mother stepped forward, "Rika…" Her eyes filled with big tears, "Baby its me…your momma." She started to shake, while her mother came to hold her.

Ruki turned her head to side and questioned, "Momma? I am sorry ma'am but…who is this 'Rika' person?" She looked sadly at the two heartbroken women.

Takato's mother got an angry look on her face, "Takato! Stop this right this instant! The same goes for you as well Rika!" She started to move forward only to stop when her son grabbed a sword from the jeep and point it towards her.

"I don't know who the hell these 'Takato' and 'Rika' people are but they sure as hell are **not** us. And I don't know **who the hell** you **think** you are but you have no right to even **try** to tell us what to do!" Kato's voice was sharp and hard as he sneered down at the woman. Ruki was clutching the back of his shirt, only holding Calumon while both Jyarimon and Reremon were beside him, both angry.

Cyberdramon, smelling how ready Jyarimon and Reremon were to fight and Reremon herself, roared and charged at them. "_**Desolation Claw**_!" He called out towards Jyarimon only.

Kato swiftly threw his sword in its path, making the attack useless. "Jyarimon…Reremon…now." His voice was calm and controlled, though his eyes held fury.

Both the D-Arks around Ruki and Kato's neck began to glow, as well as their crests. Calumon in Ruki's arms grinned; it had been awhile since he had seen them evolve. Both Kato and Ruki got a blue card from their decks and slashed it in their D-Ark.

**DIGIMODIFY – DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**

"Jyarimon digivolve to…Gigimon!" Jyarimon grew slightly larger and four legs appeared. Strong tusks grew in his mouth, and his almost-spherical body closely resembled a Tokomon. "Gigimon digivolve to…Guilmon!" Gigimon finally changed into his rookie form.

"Reremon digivolve to…Viximon!" Reremon turned into a yellow round fluff ball with four small legs, a pair of sharp pointy fox ears and a fluffy white-tipped tail. Her eyes were still blue as ever. "Viximon digivolve to…Renamon!" Viximon also changed into her rookie form.

Both growled and got into position, beside Kato who was ready to hurt someone with his sword.

Henry looked scared and quickly said, "WAIT! Look there is no need to fight!" He looked at his side first, "We didn't open the gate and bring them here to fight Ryo!" Before turning to Takato and Rika, "Look we are sorry, that idiot over there doesn't know how to keep his digimon under control so he picks a lot of fights.

Kato lowered his sword and nodded to both Renamon and Guilmon, who relaxed slightly. "You are the ones who opened the gate?"

Yamaki took this as his cue, "Yes. My team, Hypnos, and I opened the gate and released you from the Digital World." He stopped and thought of something, "I purpose we all go to Hypnos and then we can all introduce ourselves properly. After all, we don't want to cause to much commotion, do we?"

Ruki and Kato looked each other then the digimon before looking at each other again. "We agree. Lead the way." Renamon and Guilmon jumped into the backseat while Ruki, with Calumon in her arms, jumped into the passenger seat. Kato waited for the strangers to start leading the way before getting in the jeep and following them.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Dbzgtfan2004: Thank you for reviewing! And I am trying to continue, I really enjoy writing this story! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

: Thank you for your review! And lol, yes I finally updated…again lol. I hope you like this chapter as well, hopefully its longer and more entertaining. Also, sorry if your username is not showing up in the bigging! Idk why, but Fanfiction is giving me trouble and will not let me write it. Maybe i could just call you 'Runkani' instead?

* * *

I hope you all like this!! And sorry it took so long!! I just found out i have pnuemonia and am trying to get over it.


	4. Chpt 4: Sleeping Arrangements

**Different**

Chapter 4: Sleeping Arrangements

"Kato…" Ruki said quietly, her voice showing clearly her worry and fear. "I'm worried." They both stood in front of a large building, Renamon and Guilmon beside them, while Calumon was in Ruki's arms. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be, they can't do anything to you." Kato told her seriously, his eyes soft and loving as he looked at her.

She shook her head, which was still on his shoulder, and said, "I'm not scared what they could do to _me_, but what they could do to **you**!"

Kato smiled and stroked her hair, "No one will take me away from you." He meant every word; you could see it in his eyes. Though deep down, even he was afraid these people would find away to keep them apart. He reached out and grasped her hand, instantly calming her nerves.

Both of them, along with the digimon, started to walk inside the building. As soon as they walked in, they were rushed to the elevator, to take them up to the others.

Once there, everyone in the room quieted, not knowing what to say. Everyone from this world raised their eyebrows at Kato and Ruki holding hands, making Ruki tighten her grip.

"You said you would explain." Kato looked at Yamaki, in the eyes, completely serious.

Yamaki nodded and showed them to another room that held plenty of chairs and sofas to fit everyone. Ruki sat down on a three-seat sofa with Calumon in her lap, Renamon and Guilmon beside her, while Kato stood beside the couch.

Yamaki cleared his throat and started to explain, "A couple years ago, you two along with Henry," he pointed to Henry, who nodded at them with a sad smile. "We're Digimon Tamers."

Ruki gasped in shock, one hand flying to her mouth as Calumon shivered in her other arm. Both Guilmon and Renamon growled in protest, while Kato stiffened and hissed in disgust. "_Digimon Tamers_? That is disgusting! How dare you! Ruki and I would never even **think** of _taming_ a digimon!"

Everyone else jumped in surprise, they had never heard Takato use that tone before. Ruki shivered, "How could you people even think of doing something so cruel?" Her voice was soft, nothing like the Rika they knew.

It was hard for them to look or listen to their once friends. They were nothing like they used to be. It was as if Rika was Takato and vice versa, only ten times worse, which was scary on to many levels.

Jeri shook her head, "No you guys have it wrong. They like it."

Kato turned his heated gaze on her, causing her to blush and squeak. It was strange, she found this Takato both attractive and frightening.

"No. No they don't." Kato answered flatly.

Ryo jumped in, "Oh yeah! And how would **you** know?"

Kato turned his eyes onto the other boy and growled out, "I've lived in the Digital World for pretty much all my life. They have always hated it!"

Everyone's eyes widened at those words. They could not believe what they had just heard. Did Takato and Rika truly believe that they had lived in the Digital World all their lives? How did they not remember any of their lives back on Earth?

"I think that's enough Kato. You are scaring them and Calumon is tired. I'm sure you three are as well. How about we find a place to stay and I will make you all something to eat and then we can all go to sleep." Ruki walked up to Kato, putting her head on the back of his shoulder, hoping to stop any more arguments.

Kato smiled and turned around, pulling her into his arms, "Okay. I am sorry Ruki." He kissed her forehead, keeping his lips on it longer than a friend would, though she was not complaining.

No one else could believe what was happening. They were acting like…like a couple. Rika was saying she could cook and Takato was willing to eat it. Not only that, but he also willingly backed down from the fight that he had seemed to want only because she had asked him too.

Renamon and Guilmon both started to glow different colors, Renamon was blue while Guilmon red. They both started to shrink; turning back into their In-Training forms, before hopping into Ruki's waiting arms, who was still being held in Kato's. Looking at them, they looked like a family. A husband holding his wife that he loved deeply, while the wife held their three kids who were snuggled close to their loving mother.

It was weird, but it made sense in a strange way.

Yamaki spoke up, "We have plenty of room here. And considering the circumstances, I doubt your family would want to be away from you for too long." Everyone nodded in agreement behind him, both Ruki and Kato's family holding onto each other.

Kato looked at each of them slowly; distrust glowing brightly in his eyes. He did not want to be here with these people, he did not want to be in this world. He wanted to go home, back to the digital world. For some strange reason, this world made him feel jumpy. There was something none of them knew about and this world held the key. The thing was though, he did not want to know what it was and he defiantly did not want to know why. Not if it meant losing his family…he could not bear the thought of losing Ruki, Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon.

"That sounds fine."Ruki's voice cut through his thoughts, causing him to snap his head up to look at her. She was looking at him, watching his reaction. He gave her a quick, weak smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Kato sighed, irritated with everyone but his family. He really did not want to stay in this place. It was giving off strange vibes…the vibes of tortured Digimon. An involuntary shiver ran down his body at the thought.

The woman that claimed to be Rika's mother clapped her hands together, a wide, happy grin on her face. "Wonderful!" She took a step towards Ruki, only to be stopped by her mother's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her, face showing confusion. Her mother looked at her with sad, understanding eyes and shook her head.

The woman turned to Kato and Ruki, "I will go set up your rooms, I'm sure you must be tired." She smiled at them softly, wishing to hold her only grandchild once again.

Ruki instantly started to fret, "Oh no! No you don't have to do that!" She looked at her, face red and ashamed, "I could never ask you to do something that I am more than capable of doing!" Ruki hated making people do things for her, especially when she knew she could do them all by herself.

Rika's grandmother blinked in surprise, while everyone else stared at her in shock. "Um no its fine dear," She smiled softly at her again, "I would be honored to do this." And it was true, she would. She had dreamed of doing this for Rika for many years.

Ruki bit her lip, eyes worried. Kato reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she instantly relaxed into. She turned to look at him questioningly; he just shook his head, knowing how stubborn she was. She pouted slightly before giving him a big grin.

Turning back to the people from this world, she smiled warmly, something they were not used to. "Fine," She chirped out, "but in return I will make everyone dinner!" Without waiting for a response from anyone, she quickly turned away and walked off to find the kitchen with Viximon and Calumon in her arms.

Gigimon had jumped from her arms to land beside Kato, watching the others suspiciously. Kato picked up Gigimon before looking at Rika's grandmother in her eyes, "We will only need one room." With those words, he walked from the room, in search of Ruki and leaving a room full of shocked earthlings.

**Reviews:**

Shadow of the kyuubi – Oh thnka you for haopeing I get better! I did by the way lol. And thank you for your review! Oh im glad you liked my story!

Manuel – Aww thanks! And thanks you for the review!

Suikahime – Thanks for the review, sorry it took so long!

Lovelessblackwings – HAha thank you for your review1 and hope you like this chapter!

Ruki – I will continue this lol. Thanks for the review!

Paladin3056 – Thank you for the review and glad you like it!

Mizu – Thank you for your review! Man I read that and I was heartbroken. I thought it was bad! But im glad you like it! Aww really? Well thank you, I try and make them seem all alive.

Syaoran-cutie – Thanks for your review! And don't worry, im not going to cancel the story. It might take awhile for me to update, but I wont stop.

James Birdsong – Thank you for your reviw! Im glad you like it!

Patti – Haha yeah sorry it takes so long to review! Thanks for your review! Oh thank you! I got over the sickness thankfully! Haha yes it very cute how he protects her! Love em! Hmm yes it is sad, but can you really blame the kids? They were stuck in the Digital World with no memory and some strange women are trying to get them. HAHAHA yes, I can tell they do like it! Thank goodness! Oh cant wait for your next review then, I wanna know what you were gonna say!

Agreywriter15 – Yes, I don't know how it happened yet but I have an idea of it. And it plays a big part in whoi they are. Plus I LOVE writing them as eachother. Takato the badass and Rika the sweetheart, very different from how they acted yet it was a part of them they had already. Oh and thank you for your review!

Hoover456 – Thank you for your review! And yea, I think its pretty different. I haven't read anything like it, thankfully lol

Digimon575 – Thanks for the review! And im glad you liked the chapter!


End file.
